


Just one yesterday.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, D needs a hug too, Gen, Leon Needs A Hug, Post Series, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: There was this story he learnt in school years ago. It was Greek one. You know the one with a boy who flew to close to the sun despite warnings? The wax on his wings melted from the heat of the sun before he fell to his death. It was drowning in the ocean that had killed Icarus in the end.In this moment Leon wondered if he fell into the ocean all those years ago when D had pressed his smooth hands on Leon’s chest before pushing Leon off that ship of his; that maybe this is what’s going to make him drown, what will kill him.(Was it worth flying too close to the sun, Icarus?If the sun was half of what D was to Leon then, yes, it must have been.)
Relationships: Count D & Leon Orcot, Count D/Leon Orcot
Kudos: 20





	Just one yesterday.

Apprehension was stuck in his throat and it wouldn’t go away. His fingers reached out and with a simple push the door of the pet shop creaked opened. The scent of burning incense wafted out to greet Leon; it’s only then that Leon could finally admit he’s found his way back home. The thing was could he keep it? That, Leon admitted, and what had changed? What had made D stop running? 

He wouldn’t find answers out here and so Leon took a step inside. If his heart was pounding - a constant, fast paced thump, thump, thump - well what could he do about it? 

Step by step Leon made his descent. Step by step he became closer to D than he had been if years if this wasn’t some trick or another dream. Finally he reached the last step and Leon’s foot landed on a rug. That was different, Leon noted as he went ahead and slipped a hand into his jean pocket. Back in Los- 

“The shop is closed sir,” a young but none the less familiar voice relayed to him.

There was this story he learnt in school years ago. It was Greek one. You know the one with a boy who flew to close to the sun despite warnings? The wax on his wings melted from the heat of the sun before he fell to his death. It was drowning in the ocean that had killed Icarus in the end. 

In this moment Leon wondered if he fell into the ocean all those years ago when D had pressed his smooth hands on Leon’s chest before pushing Leon off that ship of his; that maybe this is what’s going to make him drown, what will kill him. 

(Was it worth flying too close to the sun, Icarus? 

If the sun was half of what D was to Leon then, yes, it must have been.) 

“D?” Leon croaked out despite the sight before him. It was a child that stood before him. His chin was held high like he wasn’t scared of a stranger (if course not), there was unnerving about the look in D’s eyes but Leon couldn’t put a name to emotion in that single eye just yet, and last but not least his hair was parted to the side like D always use to wear his. A smile had parted itself on the kid’s lips. It was far too practiced for someone so young and thus it was unnerving to witness D’s son or uncle take on the expression. 

A single eye looked up so he could stare Leon in the eye and that smile still on his face like someone had superglued his lips. “My grandfather is away. Whatever business you seek will have to wait until he returns to the shop.” The ‘you should leave now idiot’ wasn’t voiced - and if it had been the kid would have put it kinder than Leon’s thoughts even if he did too think it - but it was implied none the less. The implication was left to be an elephant in the room though as Leon’s mind raced. 

“Your grandfather?” Leon repeated the words the kid had spoken and racked his brain in the mean time as he waited for a response; when D’s father had come back hadn’t his grandfather referred to the baby as D’s son? 

A single eye conveyed encyclopedias of exasperation that his actually expression was clean from. “Yes sir.” 

It was weird being called that by a D. 

“What about your brother?” Leon inquired next, a single hand still in his pocket. It was only after realizing it was still there that Leon took it out. Though he was slow about the movement so not to spook the boy. 

“I have no siblings.” The kid- no, D said. Because that had to be D then unless D’s grandfather had changed his story. Which, okay, that could have happened but there was a quick way to find out which theory was true. 

“What’s your eye color?” Leon inquired even though he doubted the kid would show him if he truly was D; D had always kept his hair parted to cover up that eye. He never voiced being uncomfortable with it but actions spoke louder than words. 

The kid’s lips twitched downwards for just a second before D caught himself and thus polite looking but truly fake smile stayed on his face. Leon likely had his answer then. 

“Can I take a seat?” Leon once more reached into his pocket to grab box that was in there. Slowly he revealed it to D’s alert eye. “I’m hoping to find my friend.” To anyone else that might have sounded weird but D was probably raised on the saying that they sold dreams and heart desires here in this pet shop.

“And you wish for my grandfather’s aid?” D questioned. He hasn’t moved to show Leon where any furniture was at in the shop. Probably still wanted him to leave. 

It was then that a realization clicked into place: D was probably alone. Oh, yeah, there were the pets but they weren’t the only living relative D had known. And apparently when whatever had happened to make D regress in age took place it also stolen his memories. Otherwise D would have bolted out of the room or something like that. 

Since he had no memories that meant D was in a city he had remembered being in before and only had the pets to look after him. 

What had happened? How powerful must it had been to effect- 

“I’ve met your grandfather,” Leon admitted and left it at that; the best lies, Leon had come to learn over the years as police detective, were closest to the truth. “He knows my friend.” 

A purple eye narrowed. “If you broke a clause of the contract this establishment cannot-“ 

“My best friend isn’t a pet, kid.” 

A new expression graced D’s features. “Best friend?” He repeated slowly. Whether it was not because he understood the meaning or, Leon thought with a hammering heartbeat, because he was remembering something Leon didn’t know. 

“Yeah, I never told him that before he left but he left. I’ve been trying to find him since. I ended up here because I thought I could end up finding him by coming here but... We had a lot going on and that’s why he just left. And there’s still a lot that we’ve got to figure out,” Leon admitted as he looked directly at D’s single eye that wasn’t covered up by curtain of hair. He brought his shoulders up then to shrug. “But I would rather have tried then to have just to leave it at that.” Being left was something Leon had never taken well too and unfortunately it was a card he had been dealt a good many times in life. 

D’s curiosity made itself known. “...If he was your best friend too why would he leave?” 

There were a lot of ways to answer that. A single answer to why D not only left but continued to leave when Leon tried to catch up to him was something that had Leon up a good many nights. “I think he was afraid. I think that simple people think it’s better to live without than to live and to have lost and he’s one of those people. So I’m just going to have to get him out of that way of thinking. So I’m going to do that once I find him.” 

Without a word D turned his back to Leon (Was this drowning? Surely Icarus must have felt his heart thumping like Leon’s did now.) and began to move further into the shop. Once more he was leaving Leon behind though this time he twisted the knife without knowing he was holding the knife’s handle. 

It was D’s voice that cut through everything. “The foyer continues this way. Hopefully grandfather shall return soon.” 

Not for the first time since meeting D Leon was left speechless. This also wasn’t the first time Leon didn’t mind being rendered it. Despite everything - like whatever had happened to D - Leon’s lips lifted upwards and grew into a smile. He would figure out what to do next in just a minute. Until then he was just going to be glad he was back in this pet shop.


End file.
